


Not Like That, Like This

by RavenTao



Series: VLD Drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ezor wants to hear Lance scream her name, Ezorance, F/M, Pegging, Shay is mentioned, VERY light bondage, a little yoga, because they're a bendy couple, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Ezor and Lance live together in an apartment with very thin walls. Hunk is sick and tired of hearing thier sex life through said wall. Ezor doesn't care and just wants to hear Lance scream for her.For the anon who requested Ezorance.





	Not Like That, Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got for this prompt. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now.
> 
> I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

**12\. “Not like that, like _this_.”**

 

Lance dating Ezor wasn’t what everyone thought it would be like. Yes, they were cute and obnoxiously sweet, but they were also loud and devious. And living in an apartment building with very thin walls meant that Hunk and Shay heard much more of their friends’ sex lives than they really wanted to. Like now for instance.

“No, not like that, come on, like you mean it.” Lance’s voice hissed harshly through the wall followed by a very loud moan. “Yeah, just like that.” Hunk had no clue what his best friend and his girlfriend were up to, but it was nearly eleven at night and he really wanted to sleep. He just hoped whatever they were up to was over in an hour so he could get at least a few hours rest.

On the other side of the wall, Lance was laying on his stomach, one leg tied to the bed post and the other currently being swung over Ezor’s shoulder as she rammed her strapon into him harder and harder. The faster she went the louder he got before she suddenly slowed down. 

“Come on baby, I know you can make prettier sounds than that.” she cooed into his ear, pulling out and leaning over him. Her breasts pressed firmly into his back as she laid over him before pulling him down the bed a bit more, the sash used to tie his ankle to the bed bunching with the new slack. “Why not let all our neighbors hear how good I can make you feel.” She smirked. Lance shivered and returned the smirk with one of his own tossed over his shoulder.

“You think you can pull one of those out of me like that?” he egged. Lance knew Ezor would deliver, but what she’d been doing would only get him so far.

“No, not like that, like  _ this _ .” She grinned, pulling his ass up into the air and positioning him into a crude child’s pose before sitting up on her knees and pushing back into his quivering hole ever so slowly. “I’ll go as slow as it takes to get you to scream my name.” she giggled evily as she pressed in inch by inch as slow as possible, all the while reaching under him to play with his balls with the most feather light touch she could muster. She had him wrapped right around her little pinky, and he didn’t care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “No, keep your clothes on.”  
> 2\. “Make that noise again.” - Zethance  
> 3\. “Not until I say you can.” - Shance  
> 4\. “You’re driving me crazy, please…”  
> 5\. “Is that a challenge?”  
> 6\. “You’re mine, and I want everyone to know…” - Lotance  
> 7\. “I want you to take your time.”  
> 8\. “There’s a closet over there, you know…”  
> 9\. “Use your teeth.” - Latte  
> 10\. “I’m not above begging.”  
> 11\. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this…” - Klance  
> 12\. “Not like that, like this.” - Ezorance  
> 13\. “No, I want them to hear us.”- Shklance  
> 14\. “Let me show you…”  
> 15\. “Lay down, let me take care of you, please.” - Kolivance
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.


End file.
